Pups get a New Ride
Characters Ryder Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Mercury Mercury yawned as he dragged himself out of the lookout, clearly tired, fresh out of bed. The lookout was where he slept 'until further notice'. It was likely around ten o' clock in the morning. Fourth week on the job, he thought. "Odd..." Mercury started. Usually there was someone immediately out of the lookout doors. Once or twice even he woke up with someone right there in the lookout (I.e. Ryder at six AM). There was also the time Rocky woke him up, but that was about it. "Where is everyone?" Suddenly his tag lit up, a voice flowing through soon after. "Mercury! You awake, dude?" It was Zuma, asking with all the interest in the world. "I'm not really all that sure." He said sort of sheepishly. "Good. Wyder needs you around the back of the lookout." Zuma finished. "Can do, Zuma." Mercury was heading exactly where he was told, humming a tune when he bumped into Chase, who seemingly had a rag in his mouth. "Mercury, you're gonna need this!" Chase told, dropping the rag. Mercury looked confused. "What am I gonna need a strip of cloth for?", he asked, clearly intrigued. "Not just any cloth- a blindfold. Well, yeah, I guess it's pretty much a cloth, isn't it?" That being said, Chase picked it up and put it around Mercury's eyes. "Follow me!", Mercury heard Chase say. Mercury sighed. "Y'know Chase, I'd love to but I can't see a thing!" "Oh! Yeah, sorry about that." Chase looked around for something he could use- a rope toy someone had left out. He gave the one end to Mercury. "Here, hold this, follow its pull, don't let go." Chase picked up the other end and started on his way. (Scene change: Mercury's badge) Once they got there, (and from farther anyways) Mercury could hear the revving of an engine in- what was that, neutral? He also heard a mechanical whirr pierce the air and the revving stopped. Also, he felt Chase's end of the toy drop, so naturally, he dropped his. He had all but one clue at what it could be. He'd never heard that rev- but they didn't care about him that much, did they? He pushed the thought aside. The blindfold came off. It was- a pup house. "SURPRISE!" The word said once by the pups (excluding Mercury) punctuated the morning. It was Royal purple and bright green. His two favorite colors. It had his badge on the side, 08, and the PAW Patrol symbol. "F-For me? COOL!" It was in fact pretty nice, just right for him. "And that's not all of the surprises just yet, Mercury." Ryder walked over to his ATV. There was a wagon hooked to the back with a sheet covering whatever was on it. With a tense of a muscle, the sheet came off. "Your own gear! You're gonna need it!" Marshall said excitedly, bouncing around, soon straight into Rubble and Rocky. "Sorry..." "Well? Rocky said getting up. "Thanks?..." "He means try it on, silly pup!" Skye explained to the black and grey mutt. "OH! Yeah, OK." (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) The gear itself was great- a vest, pup pack, helmet and goggles, and two front boots. Well, great except for something that was effectively a variable. "Did it get, like, really hot or what?" Mercury said. "Well dude, it's primarily for the cold weather," Zuma said. "Wow. Thanks. I mean it." The pups mumbled things as Ryder made a claim- "OH! Almost forgot..." He pushed a button on his pup pad. The air piercing mechanical whirr returned- the pup house nearly doubled in size. A jeep. "Sweet euphoria... No one has ever done me something like this... Well, other than you guys taking me in of course." Everyone laughed. "One last thing-" Ryder took his pup pad. "Right now it's in standard-" he took another pause to push a button on his pup pad. The mechanical whirr returned once more. "Now it's in artic." It had gone from a jeep with four tires and an open roof, to a jeep with two tires in the back and two belt-rollers up front and a closed roof. Mercury jumped around happily, getting every angle he could. "You guys... You guys would do this for me?" "Well, you're a member of the PAW Patrol!" Chase told him. "And you're our friend, Mercury!" Rocky said. (Scene change: Mercury's badge) It was a day Mercury would always look back at fondly. So many things had happened- a vehicle, home, friends. He still hadn't the slightest clue where his old friends were, or where his family was, but he had made a realization that day- these were his friends and his family. They cared about him, and he owed them his life. What's more is that they gave him a purpose. He couldn't be more thankful. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dogs Category:Fanon